User blog:Cdc1998/A New Face at Bullworth
Note: Hey everyone. I decided to drop by and write something because I've gotten some free time and to show that I've improved my writing skills from when I use to write on here. This is (probably) going to be a one time thing but it's going to include some characters from stories when I use to write on here, so anyone who read my old stories should recognize some old faces, although some of them will be slightly altered. Hope you enjoy and I'd appreciate some feedback on this.* A New Face at Bullworth Great, I've been sent to one of the worst schools in the entire country. Thanks Mom and Dad. I guess you figured that it would help with my social skills. After all, you told me not to come back until I've broken out of my shell. I guess I'll have eight months to accomplish this and be out of this hellhole we call 'Bullworth' by June. Until then, it looks like I'm stuck here. Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. My name's Edgar, Edgar Ruggiero. I'm 17 years old and I'm from Liberty City. My father is a very successful stockbroker while my mother is a lawyer. My older brother, James, goes to college at UCLA. I think he majors in English. My sister, Jessica, attends Yale. As you can tell, I'm not someone who's strapped for cash, and because of this I have been accepted into the Preppies clique. Finally, people of my caliber. Sorry, I don't actually act like that. I'm trying to have a more, confident personality. I'm not the most confident person you'd meet. I kinda find it hard to talk to people, especially girls. I want to meet a girl who likes me for me, not just my wealth. Hopefully I'll meet one here. I also have trouble making friends. Back in Liberty City I really only had two friends: Matt and Cindy. Cindy moved to California while Matt... well, I'll tell that story another time. Due to my social awkwardness, I'm pretty sure I won't fit in well. That's why I've decided to act more egotistical and confident so I'll fit in among the Preps. Guess I have 8 months to accomplish this if I want to return home. And hopefully, I'll return a changed man. 10:30 AM- I've just arrived at the academy from the airport. The cab ride over here was a complete nightmare. I had to listen to some awful music along the way. I believe it was The Clash. I get out of the cab with my belongings and look at the main school building. Great, 8 months stuck here. Oh, well, I better get use to it. Hmm, there's a student standing near the gate. He's wearing an Aquaberry sweater and seems rather pleased to see me. He must be a Prep. He's short though. "You're the new kid, Edgar Ruggiero, right?" the prep asks. "Yes," I respond. "Nice to meet you. I'm Gord Vendome. Welcome to the hellhole we call Bullworth. At least you're now a part of the higher society here. How's it feel to be a Prep?" "Great. I'm happy I finally have people among my own caliber that I can associate with instead of all these lower class paupers." "I like you're attitude new kid. Follow me, I'll show you to Harrington House." I follow Gord past the library and make a left at the fountain. We then enter a very large building, most likely a dormitory. We go up two flights of stairs and down a hallway. We stop at a door at the very end then Gord hands me a pair of keys. "Here's your room. You'll find everything you need in there. Just settle in and whenever you're ready come find me and I can show you around the campus," Gord says. "Alright. Thank you," I respond. When Gord leaves I begin unpacking. I hang up my Smashing Pumpkins poster, set aside my movies and cds on my desk set up my laptop, and then put my clothes in my wardrobe. After that I put on the Aquaberry sweater and khakis that were left on my bed. They seem constricting, but I guess I'll have to get use to it if I want to fit in. Guess I should go find Gord if I want a tour of this place. Before I leave I grab a binder, paper, a pen, and a copy of The Perks of Being a Wallflower to bring along with me. My sister gave me the book to read, so I figured if I get bored and my phone is dead I can read it. That'll most likely never happen, but can't take the chance. When I finally found Gord the first place he took me to was the football field to see the Athletics this place offers. However, football really doesn't interest me. After that we went to the office so I could pick up my schedule. I have the following classes: English 12, Trigonometry, French 3, Physics, Economics, and Music. We decided to avoid the Autoshop due to the Prep's rivalry with the Greasers, and didn't feel like going to the Library as the Nerds would be very annoying. We decided to go to the cafeteria, as it was time for lunch, and I am starving. I grabbed what I hope is meatloaf and a cola, and then went and sat by Gord and the other preps. We mostly talked about our roots and our wealth, until I noticed something odd. Two men who seem very out of place from the other students walk in the cafeteria. One of them is over 6 foot and is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He towers over me, and I'm only 5'8. He seems as if he would punch someone just for looking at him the wrong way. The other guy seems to be the polar opposite. He's, if I could estimate, 5'11 and rather skinny. He's wearing a white dress shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He has medium length dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He seems as if he wouldn't harm a fly. "Gord, who are those two?" I ask Gord. "The one in the black shirt is Michael. The one in the white is Charles. Both of them are seniors, like us. They're both roommates and have been friends since they were sophomores. They were best friends with three other students who went here, but they graduated last year," Gord tells me. "What are they like?" "Well, Michael is a well adjusted individual, but has a temper if you try to harm those close to him. Trust me, a lot of students have learned this the hard way. Especially the leader of the Punks." "Well what about Charles?" "Don't get me started on him." "Why? Is it bad?" "Well, Charles, or 'Charlie' as he prefers to be called, now is a very normal guy. He tends to keep to himself and usually tries not to bother anyone. But, when he first arrived, he wasn't so calm. He had a really, and I mean really, bad temper. He got in a lot of fights and made a lot of enemies. However, towards the end of his junior year he turned that around and made amends with everyone. Now he's perfectly fine. Plus, he smokes pot so he's really easy to get along with." "Why aren't they wearing a uniform?" "Charlie and Michael already have the required credits to graduate, so they really don't follow the school rules. The only reason they're still here is because they're not allowed to graduate early," Gord says. I then hear Michael and Charlie talking, so I decide to eavesdrop, just out of curiosity. "So, Michael, anything you got going on tonight?" Charlie asks Michael. "Nicole is coming by to visit. She's going to tell me how college's been going for her and we're going to hang out. How about you? Another night cuddled up on our couch watching Pretty in Pink?" Michael asks. "Fuck you, it's a good movie. Although most likely except a different movie. Tell Nicole I said hi." "We're going to be coming back later tonight so you can tell her yourself. She'll be happy to see you. Then we can probably get Jimmy Q, Patrick, Bradi, and a few others to stop by." "How do you think Clayton and Greg are doing in college?" "Hopefully good. Haven't heard from them recently. Charlie, where are you thinking about going after we graduate?" "University of Cincinnati. Going to major in English with a focus in Creative Writing. You?" "Don't really know yet," Michael says. Just then the bell rings. Me and Gord then get up and are about to leave the cafeteria, when I accidentally walk right into Charlie. I drop all of my stuff on the ground and Charlie stares at me with a slightly angry look on his face. Dear God I hope he doesn't hit me. "Sorry about that," Charlie says. He kneels down and picks up my things. He then seems to observe the book my sister gave me for a moment before handing me my things back. "Great novel. The Perks of Being a Wallflower is something everyone should read at least once. I'd recommend reading this novel before watching the film adaptation, as in my personal opinion, the novel is better," He continues. "You know you should watch where you're going Charlie," Tad Spencer, a member of the Preps, says to Charlie. "Bite me, Tad," Charlie says. "You almost killed our new friend, Edgar, here. You could've really hurt him. Just be glad he doesn't press charges. Then again, a pauper like you probably couldn't afford bail money." "Tad, do you ever shut the hell up? I mean seriously, do you even pay attention to what comes out of your mouth sometimes? You sound as if you have your head stuck up your ass," "I bet that's something you're very familiar with." "Just because you're shorter than me doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. How about we settle this in The Hole?" "N-No. That's alright." "That's what I thought. Mikey, I'll catch you later I'm going to head back to the dorm." Charlie says to Michael. "Okay, Charlie," Michael says. Everyone then departs the cafeteria. I then report to French, as that is my last class for the day. For the rest of the day I associate with the Preps, who decide to go watch football practice and stare at the cheerleaders. Boy, there were a lot of beautiful girls there, minus a few. However, around 7:00 I decide to go visit Charlie. I got his room number from a member of the Bullies named Trent. When I make my way to the Boy's Dorm I see a group of Nerds being tormented by a very tall member of the Bullies. I believe he is their leader. When I enter the dorm I go up a flight of steps and stop at the door at the end of the hall. The song Sleepyhead by Passion Pit is blasting from inside. I knock very loudly so the person can hear me. The door flies open and Charlie is standing there. He has messy hair and glazed over, bloodshot eyes. The room reeks of marijuana. "You're that new Prep aren't you?" Charlie asks. "Yes. I was wondering can I come in?" I ask. "Sure, just close the door behind you," Charlie says. I enter, then close the door. Charlie sits down on his couch in front of a large flat screen tv. He offers me a joint, but I decline. "So, what brings you here?" Charlie asks. "I wanted to apologize for earlier," I say. "For what? You bumping into me. It was an honest mistake, it's nothing you have to apologize for." "No, not that. Although I was relieved by that. I honestly thought you were going to punch me earlier. I wanted to apologize because of Tad. It would seem you and him have history, and since he most likely won't do it, I just wanted to apologize for what he did." "Well thank you. You really didn't have to do that, but it shows that you have cojones. I respect you for that. Not many students here would do that." "It's fine. Just figured it would be the right thing to do." "You don't have much friends, do you?" "No, I do." "I can tell you're lying. Trust me buddy, I know my own kind. You seem shy. I used to be the same way, until I broke out of my shell." "Okay, I really don't. And I heard you weren't shy." "Let me guess, the Preps told you I was a psycho because I got in a lot of fights? Honestly, that was just an image I put on because I wanted to seem more confident. I'm nice though and just usually keep to myself, and don't wish harm on others. But, I won't let people walk all over me either. Or let me guess, you've also heard I'm a hipster because I listen to a lot of different music and don't stick to one genre? Although, that one is actually true." "You really don't strike me as someone who was shy. Also, yeah I really don't have any friends. I was hoping to make some this year and break out of my shell. My parents said don't come back until I did." "Well, then I recommend get out there and start socializing, my friend. Honestly, the Jocks are roid raging jerkoffs, the Greasers will hate you because you're a Prep, the Nerds are, well Nerds, and the Bullies are alright if you're on their good side. If you're going to befriend the preps just act egotistical, aristocratic, and put on a faux English accent while you're at it. But, if you ever need some people to talk to you can come see me, Michael, and the others. You're welcome at our table." "Thanks, Charlie. I think I might do that. I have to leave now though. Thanks again," I say. I then exit Charlie's room and I hear him turn on 1901 by Phoenix. As I walk down the hall I see Michael, a Brunette, a good looking Blonde, a 6'5 tall man, and then a shorter man. They all make their way to Charlie's door, and I hear Michael yell, "Damn this place reeks of pot!" and Charlie laughing. I make my way back to Harrington House to call it a day. I think I actually made a friend today, despite him being baked like a cake. I'm happy though. It looks like I might actually break out of my shell. I think James and Jessica would be proud of me. I'm hoping tomorrow will be even better than today. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts